Summer encounter
by anyahibiki
Summary: Oneshot. Ukyou's summer break with a certain fanged boy RyUk.Prequel to Memories


D: I don't own Ranma ½

Summer encounter.

(Prequel to Memories)

Ukyo lifted the two grocery bags and started towards her home, it was a long walk and the bags were heavy, but she encouraged herself thinking that it was good exercise. Even if it was summer, it was a cloudy day, and the humidity in the air denoted a storm coming on. She hoped that rain wouldn't catch her outside. She really hated this, it was the first day of summer break and everyone had went to the beach, even Shampoo and Cologne had closed up the Nekohanten to chase after Ranma. They'd spend the whole summer at Yokohama, and she couldn't go because she couldn't close the Ucchan's, even if she wanted to. Of course, there was a good side of it: business would be great now that her first competitor was momentarily closed. However, she wouldn't open on weekends, after all, she needed a break too. Even if it wasn't on a beautiful beach sunbathing next to her Ranchan. She sighed. She wondered what he would be doing, if Akane were making him miserable, if Shampoo was clinging to his neck, if Kodachi was trying to poison him, and if Mousse was annoying him… Being a single businesswoman really sucked sometimes. Now she'll have to spend the whole summer alone, 'cause even Konatsu had went to his family home to spend the season there. She really hated that, being all alone in her tiny apartment above the Ucchan's, with no one to talk to but herself; with no one to share a movie or an iced tea in her backyard. When she'd walked a couple of blocks, lost in thought, someone bumped into her making her loose her balance. So she fell ungracefully to the floor, her bags scattering all over the street, her foot being twisted in a crack of the sidewalk.

"Watch out you asshole!" She growled, apparently haven forgotten that she was a lady. She looked up and saw a very familiar face looking down puzzled at her from over a big map (that was upside down, of course).

"Ukyo? What are you doing on the floor?" The eternally lost boy asked, tilting his head in question. She just shook her head; that boy wouldn't notice even if a car crashed against his face.

"You bumped into me, you big jackass!" She yelled, he seemed to consider something before stretching out his hand to lift her up.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I didn't see you" She took his hand and he yanked a little too hard, making her bump into his chest. He automatically let go of her hand, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry" She hmphed and turned around to recollect her bags again

"You should watch where you're go-- SNAP --Oww!" Her ankle gave in, making her fall again. This time, he was quick to catch her.

"Ukyo, what's wrong?"

"I just hurt my ankle" She hissed in pain, clutching to his arms for support. This made the blush spread across his face.

"Can you walk?" He asked, feeling guilty.

"I guess so" She stepped with her aching foot and gasped, lifting it up hastily "I can't, damn it. How am I supposed to go home now?" She lamented, totally unaware of Ryoga's nervousness.

"I-I can w-walk you…" He offered "After a-all, it's my fault"

She looked up at him, surprised "Really?"

He just nodded, avoiding her gaze "J-just lead the w-way, ok?" He took both bags from the floor with one arm, and sprang the other one around Ukyo's waist. She put her arm around his neck, clutching the strips of his backpack for support. They walked in silence, except for the occasional command to turn around here and there. She couldn't help but notice how taut his shoulders were. And his trembling hand didn't pass unnoticed either.

* * *

They reached her restaurant and she let themselves in, turning on the lights and limping to the counter. Ryoga carefully walked behind her, hugging the bags tight. He felt so bad about hurting her ankle… 

"What were you doing standing on the street like an idiot?" She suddenly asked, taking him by surprise

"Uh…I was looking at a map, because--"

"Feh, like that would help." She snorted

"H-hey! I know how to read a map" he scowled

"Right. You just don't know how to follow it, huh?" She snickered, enjoying how he was squirming under her gaze

"You know it's not my fault." He said, perhaps a little too hastily. She heard the hurt in his voice, though

"I'm sorry Ryoga, I know it's not" He shrugged dismissively and put the bags on the counter

"You should sit down and put your foot up" He absently said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Would you take me upstairs?" She asked politely, what made him look at her strangely. "Please?"

"H-hai" He took her by the waist again and she led him to the stairs, where he had never been before. When she climbed the first step, seeing as it would take too long, he lifted her up in his arms. She embraced his neck by reflex, both of their faces growing red.

"This way's faster" He said rapidly, as a way of explanation. She just nodded, tilting her head to avoid his eyes. Again she got a feel of his shoulders, felt him slightly tremble under her hands. Boy he could get nervous! She shrugged it off; she knew he was shy, specially with girls. Although, now that they were eighteen, she'd thought that he'd be more… confident. He stepped into her apartment, lowering her self-consciously; she smiled at him and limped to the couch. He just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Wanna sit down? Want something to drink?" She asked, remembering she had manners. After all, he'd helped her all the way there, and it was so hot outside!

"N-no, thanks…I don't want to…I'm fine" She turned the tv on, catching the weather

"Wow, big storm tonight, huh?" She said, turning his attention to the tv

"Really? Great!" He buffed, crossing his arms.

"It is cloudy outside, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"I hate these summer storms! They're so out of the blue"

"Tell me about it" He scoffed. She just looked at him, standing at the door of her apartment, his backpack on, his gaze on the screen, his brow furrowed… She had known about his curse since the failed wedding. She regarded him, sulking at the oncoming storm. He'd probably be camping on some park or something…

"Well…If you're ok, I'll go now" He said emotionlessly, grasping the straps of his backpack

"What?" She asked, shaking her head. That was the time the sky chose to pour down rain. He looked out the window and sighed

"Just my luck" He said.

"Um…Ryoga?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you trying to go today?"

"To the Tendo Dojo, Akane invited me on a trip or something"

"To Yokohama?" She asked apprehensively, catching on

"Yeah, you coming too?"

"Oh, honey…" She sighed "They already left, I'm sorry" She felt a stab of sadness when she saw how his face fell

"Really? But Ranma said…that…they wouldn't leave until tomorrow"

"Ranma said that to you?" He just nodded, growing angry "Just let it go, sugar. At least you're not the only one left behind" She smiled, and he felt a little better.

"Well…I better get going… I'm sorry again" He started to leave when she threw a cushion at him. "What did you hit me for?" He yelled, annoyed

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you plan to spend the night?" She asked angrily, translating

"Dunno…somewhere" He shrugged. What was her problem?

"What?!" He jumped at her squeal. She just sighed. "Ryoga, it's raining cats and dogs outside, you can't just camp somewhere, you'll catch a cold. And there's nothing nice of having a cold in summer"

"But there's no one at the Dojo and…"

She didn't know if it was because she didn't want to be alone, or because she was feeling apprehensive, or maybe just out of pity… Whatever the reason was, it made her say…

"You can stay here" He just stood there, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times

"A-are you sure? I mean, I d-don't want to impose--I'll be fine, really"

"Honey, I can't let you go with a storm like this, what with your curse and all…" He still seemed doubtful, and was about to protest when she played her trump card "Besides, you can't leave me here all by myself, with my ankle like this, now, can you?"

"Well…I…guess not…" He finally relented.

"Great! Now put that thing on the corner and sit down, I'll make us some iced tea" She limped to what he guessed was her kitchen, leaving him utterly perplexed about her behavior. It was the first time Ukyo was nice to him.

She came back some time later, carrying a tray with two long glasses of iced tea and some snacks. She put them on the little table in front of the couch and sat down. She put ice on her foot, placating the pain. Ryoga was sitting on the corner of it, staring dumbly at the tv; he wasn't used to spending time with people, specially Ukyo. She handed him a glass and changed the channel, searching for an afternoon movie. She glanced sidelong at him, he was wearing his sleeveless red top, but she thought those black pants were hot for a day like that. He was just sitting there like a statue, holding his glass and staring at the tv

"Are you ok?" She asked him, what caused him to look at her puzzled

"I'm f-fine…Why?"

"Do you want to watch something in particular?"

"N-no, it's ok" he waved a hand "I don't get to watch too much tv anyway" He shrugged

"Oh…ok" She found a movie that seemed interesting, 'seemed' being the key word. After another moment of silence, she just had to ask something that had occurred to her on one of their many whacky break up schemes

"Ryoga…?"

"Yeah?" The lost boy tilted his head at the questioning tone

"I was just wondering…how did you get the curse?"

"I followed Ranma to China and-"

"Not that curse… I mean, why do you get lost all the time?"

This seemed to catch him off guard. No one ever asked him about that, no one ever bothered.

"I…well…I don't really know" She lifted her eyebrows

"You don't?"

"Mom said one time that some warlock put a curse on the Hibiki family last century, or something like that… I don't remember, I was like five when she told me the story."

"Five? And you never asked again?"

He looked down and poked his index fingers together

"Well, every time I get to see my parents again I guess I don't think about that. And even if I remember to ask, we're together for only a minute or two before someone gets lost again, so…" He shrugged.

"Oh…You don't get to see them that much, huh?" He just shook his head. What was happening? Why was she so curious about his life all of a sudden?

Ukyo felt somewhat sad _Being unable_ _to reach your parents like that must be so awful. No wonder he's always depressed, his life must be so lonely _She looked at the tv again, a wave of guilt washing over her after she realized she knew nothing about Ryoga's life. All she ever did was use him to get what she wanted, and yet he saved her life more than once. She wanted to slap herself. Was she really that desperate to get Ranma? Desperate to the point of using a nice person as if he were a disposable tool? What kind of person was she? And then she remembered the attitude Ryoga'd had earlier, the untrusting and almost fearful attitude. _I've been treating him like dirt, haven't I? No wonder he's so distant. He seems so uncomfortable_ It felt like a stab to the gut. She looked at him again, he was watching the movie again, but he had this troubled look on his face…

"A-are you sure you don't mind if I stay here?" He asked her, blushing

"Of course not Ryoga, I'm glad you stayed" She smiled encouragingly at him "Besides, you walked me all the way home, it's the least I could do"

"But it was my fault that you twisted your ankle, and-"

"Gods can you be more pessimistic? I said I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't had offered, ok?" She said a little exasperated

"Sorry" He mumbled. She just sighed

"Look, I understand if you don't trust me, but I'm trying to be nice here. Just for once, could you please enjoy yourself?"

The utterly perplexed look he gave her made her statement sound even more certain.

"Ok…?" He said eventually, earning a giggle from her

"You really are something else, aren't you?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this, you know? Spending time with people"

"I thought you stayed at the Dojo so many times"

"Yeah, but it was like I wasn't even there… Ranma and Akane fought all the time, Kasumi was being a little too nice, and Nabiki was being… Nabiki, so…"

"I see" She grinned "Well, I guess this qualifies as your first real social encounter with the opposite gender, hmm?"

"I wouldn't q-quite p-put it that way, b-but…"

"Oh relax, I was just kidding…."

He just nodded, taking a sip of his iced tea. She noticed that he hadn't eat anything from the tray, and frowned

"You're not hungry?"

"What?" She motioned to the plate "Oh, I'm fine, thanks" He smiled a little, showing the tip of his fangs. She couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute like that, she realized. Her staring made him blush deeply.

"So, tell me about you" She started some small talk. He looked at her strangely. She wanted to know things about him?

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, things… We've known each other for two years and I guess we don't talk that much, don't we?"

"Nah… All I ever hear from you is 'I have another plan' and 'Ryoga you jackass!', so…" he said imitating her, what cause her to laugh

"I certainly do not sound like that!" She squealed in mock indignity, swatting him lightly on the shoulder

"Feh, you should listen to yourself when you talk about your 'Ranchan'" He said his rival's name in the same sickly sweet tone of voice she used; she clasped her hands to her mouth trying to control the laughter

"I don't talk like that!" She yelled through her giggles, receiving only a half lidded look from him. Suddenly she crossed her arms, grinning mischievously

"At least I don't turn into pudding when he's in front of me"

"I do not do that!"

"Yes you do!" She retorted

"I do not!" He crossed his arms, trying to hide the scarlet blush spreading across his face

"Oh drop it, you're not good at this. You know I'm right"

He hmphed and grumped on the couch, both resuming their attention to the tv. After a while, he said

"I do not" What made her fall into a fit of laughter…

* * *

The movie turned out to be very interesting. Rain was falling hard outside, accompanied by the occasional thunder. Ukyou zapped the TV trying to find something nice to see, maybe some anime. Ryouga still felt a little uncomfortable around her, what with being in her apartment alone with her and all. BLUSH But she didn't seem to mind, so… 

"How's your foot?" He asked after a while, desperate to break the silence that fell upon them

"Doin' better, I guess" She smiled "It doesn't hurt that much anymore" She looked at it and rubbed her ankle

"Can I see?" He shyly asked, and she held her foot up to him. He took it gently in his hand while examinating it.

"It's a little swollen, but the ice did you good" He absently said

"You know about this" she stated amazed as he started to massage her ankle. Her soft skin made him feel jittery, her foot seemed so small between his hands; he was definitely not used to this. He could feel the goose bumps trailing across his whole frame.

"I took a course once, first aids and all" He shrugged, and suddenly frowned

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his darkened expression

"I'm sorry, Ukyou-san, this is my fault" He said, shame in his eyes as he glanced at her shyly. She was taken aback, he never called her like that; sure he was polite and respectful, but he was never this formal with her. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was always yelling and hitting him. And now that she was being civil to him (maybe for the first time since they've met, she realized), he was acting more nicely, and not sulky and reproachfully like he always did. Well, always around her, anyway.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so… I'm sorry too, Ryouga-kun" She said sweetly, earning a surprised look from him. "What?" She asked, he just shook his head. That was the first time ever that Ukyou apologized to him. The very first time. And it felt odd…a good odd. He set her foot on the couch again, self-consciously wrapping gauze that she had brought around her wound, trying not to hurt her further.

"Thank you Ryouga" She said when he finished. He said nothing and put his hands on his lap "What's wrong?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suspiciously. This seemed to hurt her, he noticed as she winced, and immediately felt bad about it

"I guess I'm never like this with you, aren't I?" She looked up to his face, and saw that he was frowning, as if he regretted his words

"W-well…I…"

"I'm sorry, then. I guess you were right when you said that I'm always yelling at you" She smiled sadly, embarrassed at herself.

They stood silent for a while, Ukyou reminiscing all the times she mistreated him, shame burning in her brain; Ryouga trying to assimilate the fact that Ukyou had apologized twice in the same day.

"I'm sorry too. I'm always making you mad at me for some reason" He said eventually.

"I'm just short-tempered, that's all. And sometimes I want things so bad that I don't realize maybe I'm hurting you, trying to make you do what I want" He looked at her then, feeling so strangely

"It's what we both want, isn't it?" He tried to make softer the conversation, he didn't like where it was heading to. She shook her head, trying to erase the feeling of guilt that washed over her. She looked out the window, searching for something to say to him, but the words never appeared. How could she treat a human being, a guy so nice, like dirt? Treat him just like a tool, always handy for a break up scheme that only ended up in misfortune for him? She felt so ashamed of herself, was she really so desperate to win Ranma's love? Was she really so selfish that she used Ryouga like she pleased to get it without thinking about the consequences for him? She just couldn't keep treating him like that, right?

"Ukyou-san? A-are you alright?" He asked, nervously.

_He's always so shy…_

"I'm fine" She lied "Just a little tired"

"Look…" He began shyly "If you want me to leave I'll just--"

"What? No, Ryouga I want you to stay, I really do"

"Really?" He asked a little too eagerly for his liking

"Really" She responded, sounding relieved somehow. "I think I'll start dinner" She said getting up, stepping on her hurt foot "Hey, I can walk now!" She exclaimed, amazed "You did a great job" She giggled as he turned beet red

"You shouldn't walk too much yet, just the necessary" he advised, avoiding her gaze. She handed him the remote control

"Watch whatever you want honey, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, ok?"

He just nodded, feeling self-conscious about the whole situation. It was all just too bizarre.

* * *

"Ryouga! Dinner's ready!" She called happily from the kitchen, and looked surprised at him when he showed up on the kitchen's door only a second later. He looked at her inquiringly, and she just giggled, shaking her head "I thought you'd be wandering my living room for an hour or so" She said amused, enjoying how he turned into different shades of red 

"I'm not that bad" He whispered somewhat hurt. She wanted to kick herself; there she was, making fun of him again even if it wasn't on purpose

"I was joking…silly" She smiled, trying to make him feel better. She motioned for him to sit down, as she started to serve the takoyaki she cooked. Ryoga seemed surprised that they weren't having okonomiyaki, but said nothing about it. They ate talking about the times they'd schemed together, remembering all the silly and ineffective plans Ukyo used to come up to. He surprised the hell out of her when he helped her with the dishes, so she could make some coffee. They remembered the disastrous trip to the haunted cave, and she apologized again for literally dragging him along with her.

"What did you do after that?" She suddenly asked, the thought popping into her head. She had left with the group after they ate some ice cream, but she knew he hadn't come along with them. Although, she didn't seem to care about that right then. She felt ashamed again. He helped her out in the cave, fought the ghosts beside her when they attacked them, and when they left the creepy old man's diner, she didn't even bothered to see if he was still hanging around. Of course, she was too busy trying to get next to her Ranchan, fighting with Shampoo and bickering with Akane to notice.

"Well, I had lost my backpack by the lake in the cave, so I went for it and… couldn't find my way out, I guess… until I followed some guy out a couple of days later" He shrugged. Ukyo looked at him perplexed, her cup halfway to her hanging open mouth

"You… went back there?" She asked stunned

"I-I had to get my things back" He answered offhandedly. What was her problem?

"But Ryoga…Those ghosts almost killed us!"

He seemed taken by surprise

"But how was supposed to get back then? I needed my--"

"You coulda asked me to take you with us, you jackass! You coulda told me--"

"What?!" he snapped "You spent the whole day beating my head in, and after we got out of there you kept yelling at me and hitting me for screwing things up! How was I supposed to ask you something?!" She was taken aback, and to his own horror, her eyes were getting moist

"Did I really do that?" She asked in a small voice, her gaze in her cup, not daring to look into his eyes

"It was nothin', I always screw things up anyway" He said, trying to dismiss the situation "I'm sorry I yelled" He apologized embarrassed, what made her feel even worse.

"Don't be" She said softly, her expression fallen

"What?"

"I deserved it…"

"Ukyo-san?"

She looked up at him then, right into his eyes. He could see the shame in hers and immediately regretted ever saying a word.

"I'm sorry Ryoga, I really am" She apologized once again, feeling that no apologies were enough for all she made him go through. She felt like a monster.

"Ano… Ukyo-san, stop that" He waved a hand dismissively "It's not like I'm not used to it or something" That caused her to frown, and she looked sternly at him

"You shouldn't be used to be treated like that" She stated, making him feel strangely inside again. He just shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not used to this" He smiled, tiny fangs poking out

She gave him the ghost of a smile back

"Can we forget about this?" He pleaded

She nodded, looking at him gratefully

"So, how did you get home?" She asked sighing, trying to let go of the horrible feeling she had inside. Ryoga was being really nice about it, and she realized now why he was always so jumpy around her.

"If you mean Nerima, dunno, I guess I walked. Anyway, ghosts didn't bothered me that much since I was alone in there"

"Where's your home then?" He just shrugged

"I have the address, I just don't know how to go there" He laughed self-consciously "I haven't been home in a while either"

"Oh… Would you… would you like me to take you there?"

This caught him off guard. He surely wasn't expecting an offer like that one

"A-are you sure?"

She smiled

"Of course! Tomorrow's Monday. I don't open the Ucchan's until lunch, so we can take a walk there"

He smiled back

"Thank you, Ukyo-san!"

"You're most welcome" She grinned, feeling a little better now that she had a way to make it up to him

"We should get some sleep, it's kinda late. C'mon, I'll take you to your room"

He followed her across the living room, snatching his backpack from the corner where he'd left it, and to the little hall that led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. She pointed to the door on her left

"That's the bathroom" she said "And that's the guestroom" She pointed to her right, where he was supposed to spend the night. She pushed him into the room when he hesitated, and after she made sure that he'd got everything he needed, she turned to leave

"Ukyo-san?" She stopped at the door, puzzled

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure I'm not intruding? I mean, it's not raining that hard- I could…just--"

She just smiled at him and shook her head

"Sleep well Ryoga-kun" She said softly and closed the door behind her. He just stood there, looking dumbly at the door for a few seconds before he changed for a good night of sleep. He had been wandering all day after all, and his body screamed for rest.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the morning birds, sign that the awful weather had subsided. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was nine am; time to get up. Ukyo went to the bathroom, had a refreshing shower, got dressed up in a nice skirt that reached her knees (she still didn't like to wear dresses, but long skirts became an item of her wardrobe) along with a white top, and headed to the kitchen to start her morning breakfast. She frowned when she noted two cups in the sink instead of one, then she smiled sheepishly. She had forgotten Ryoga spent the night there. Apparently, he was still asleep, cause there was no sign that he'd wandered into the bathroom or elsewhere. After she started breakfast (made of waffles, iced tea, scrambled eggs and fried rice…she liked occidental style) and let it cooking, she set to find the lost boy. 

Ukyo tapped on the guestroom's door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She tapped again

"Ryoga? You awake?" She said through the closed door _Should I come in? _She wondered after a pause. She opened the door just a tad, and peeked in. The room was clear due to the sunlight, it was quiet too. _He must be still asleep_ She pushed the door open and carefully got into the room "Ryoga?" She asked when she saw him still on bed, sleeping profusely. She smiled at the sight. He was laying on his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head. His face had this calm, almost serene expression; one she'd never see him with before. She noticed that he had taken off his bandanna, which was neatly folded on the nightstand. She realized how much matured he seemed without it, now that his hair was sprawled across the pillow instead of falling into his eyes. And she noted too, stifling a giggle, that he had long and thick eyelashes, almost to the point to put Konatsu's on his best day to shame. And they were natural! But what really caught her attention was that the sheets were covering him only from the small of his back up to his feet, leaving his whole back uncovered. Due to the hot weather, he wasn't wearing anything except from some black boxers, which she could see the beginning of from under the sheets. Her mind racing, her eyes travelled up to his shoulders and arms, which were well defined; taut muscles underneath soft skin. She followed her trace, leaving broad shoulders behind, following the sharp, straight line in the middle of his back that led her to his waist and sides, built even when he was relaxed, and finally stopping at the beginning of the graceful curvature of his… Ukyo shook her head, what had gotten into her? It's not like she never saw a shirtless guy before, right? Ok, so maybe Ryoga seemed a little bigger in girth than any other guy she ever saw, maybe even Ranma, but that wasn't enough reason to gawk like that. Maybe it was because she never paid attention to him, she analyzed, and it surprised her that he would be so… large…and muscular…and well-built…but that wasn't the point! He was a martial artist after all, of course he'd have a body like that! Shaking her head of such thoughts, she bent over to wake him up.

"Ryoga" She called, and when he didn't respond, she put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. _His skin's so smooth_ She thought amazed. "Ryoga-kun?"

"Mmm?" He stirred, causing his muscles to go firm, what made an interesting sight for her; as if the former hadn't already been

"Breakfast's ready" She said, getting a grip of herself.

"Jus five mo minuts" He said sleepily, what made her giggle

"Ryogaaa, wake up!" She shook him a little harder, but not too harshly.

"Wha?" He opened a bleary eye and looked at her "Ukyo?"

"Jackpot" She mused, squatting as he propped up on his elbows "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" He smiled "Peacefully for once" He added under his breath, but she heard him nonetheless

"Breakfast is almost ready, umm…You can take a shower if you want, or something…"

"If it's not a bother…" He said, and when he caught the look of 'Don't start' on her face he added "Thank you, Ukyo-san" She stood up, nearing the door as he sat up, resting his feet on the wooden floor and rubbing his eyes, giving her a full view of his muscled torso and legs…

"I'll be in the kitchen… if you need me" She said and flew out of the room, the hot sensation on her cheeks lasting until she finished breakfast.

* * *

He poked his head on the kitchen's door, Ukyo was setting the table ready, and the smell in the air was watering his mouth. If breakfast was anything like dinner he'd be going home with a full stomach. Ukyo proved to be a very good chef, and not only when it came to okonomiyaki. He imagined that Ranma'd be the happiest man on earth if he married her. Another reason why he thought he didn't love Akane. Ranma liked good food, either Ukyo or Shampoo were great at the kitchen (Well, practically anybody can make ramen…but Akane couldn't, so…one) and Akane's cooking was…well, no cooking at all. But he didn't mind that himself, they could always order take out, right? He shook his head of those thoughts. He stepped into the kitchen shyly 

"Good morning Ukyo-san" He greeted cheerily

"G'morning sugar, enjoyed your bath?" She asked, her gaze fixated on her task

"Uh yeah, thank you" He said, sitting at the table "You ok?"

"Huh?" She looked up only to find his green eyes staring at her "I'm fine" She smiled, trying to erase the awkwardness that fell upon her. _You saw him in underwear, big deal. Get over it!_

She served him and they started eating, Ryoga complimenting her cooking skills every once in a while. Which made her smile. He offered to help her clean up, but she said she could handle it, and thanked him. As she was doing the dishes, he took a look at her, out of his own will. She'd certainly grown up these past two years; if she wanted to pass as a boy again, she wouldn't have succeeded, he thought. Her body was now resembling that of a woman, and her change of wardrobe made it only more evident. He remembered the first time he saw her on a skirt, he almost choke on his tongue. It had been so embarrassing! He hadn't recognized her and she'd spatulated him into orbit for being such a jackass, she'd said. He smiled at the thought, that had been a hurtful landing. She didn't look like the girl he met back then, he realized as his eyes strolled down her long chestnut hair, now past her back; and her clothes now definitely suited her better, like that white, sleeveless top that seemed to clung to her skin; it had no cleavage at all but it definitely showed her… attributes BLUSH, as well as her flat stomach. Then his eyes fell to her waist, small and firm above her formed hips which the pink skirt seemed to hug; the soft fabric falling loosely to her knees, insinuating her well-toned legs underneath it, where it finally ended; down to her gracefully curved calves and delicate feet. He retraced his path back up her body, all the way blushing. He caught himself staring at her almost lingeringly, and darted his eyes away from her, scolding himself. He was supposed to love Akane, why was he looking at Ukyo that way? Sure he never paid attention to her, but that wasn't reason enough to betray Akane like that, wasn't it? However, it's not like she doesn't look at other guys, specially a certain fiancée of hers, right? She surely looks at him, almost as if… He'd spent a lot of nights beside her as P-chan and hearing a lot of self talks to know why she looked at Ranma that way. He knew exactly how she felt for him. His only hope was that Ranma didn't feel the same way for her…but he couldn't be too sure. Maybe that was the reason why he always helped Ukyo out in her schemes, maybe if Ukyo got Ranma, Akane would look at him as more than a friend. But, that was a big maybe. Besides, it wasn't like he was staring at the cute chef in some sort of perverted way; he was just appreciating how she had grown up, both physically and mentally, that was all… It was just a side effect that he suddenly felt vaguely attracted to her. Which was something understandable, since she was a pretty girl; even prettier now that she showed her femininity more often. So it was a natural fact that he'd look at her from the perspective of a male, wasn't it?

"You ok honey?" Ukyo asked as she sat in front of him on the table, a concerned frown on her face

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You look worried about something"

"It's nothing" He dismissed, waving a hand

"You sure?" He just nodded, smiling. "Ok… Ready to go?"

Go? That probably meant that he'd overstayed already, he thought dejectedly.

"I'll get my things" He said somewhat sheepishly. She grabbed her little purse from the small closet beside the door and readied herself. He came back a while later, a downhearted look on his face, his backpack shouldered.

"Well, I-" He started, but she interrupted him

"What's wrong, Ryoga-kun?"

"What?"

"You look so down…Tell me you didn't loose the address" She begged

"Address?"

"To your house, remember? I'm taking you there"

"Oh! I forgot!" He exclaimed laughing

"What, you thought I was kicking you out?" She mocked sneered

"N-no…" He said dreadfully, but she just laughed

"Hibiki you're such a jackass! C'mon" She led the way out, through her restaurant. He followed her silently, but couldn't help but smile, though.

* * *

"Ok kiddo, hand me the address. D'you think it's too far from here?" 

"Dunno…I think. Ranma said it was a long walk"

"Maybe we could take a bus"

He gave her a little piece of paper from his wallet. She read it and suddenly pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"What?"

"Ryoga-kun, your house is only six blocks from here" She said offhandedly

"Really?" Only six blocks? He'd been so close to home so many times, and he didn't even know it.

"Let's go"

They started to walk, and when they reached the corner, she looked at him to ask him something; or so intended to, seeing that he was walking away from her across the street

"Ryoga!" She yelled, causing him to turn around

"What are you doing over there Ukyou-san?!" He yelled back, staring dumbly at her. She just shook her head, and crossed the street, walking up to him.

"You jackass, you where wandering off already!"

"Oh!...Sorry, heheh" He scratched the back of his head, she just sighed.

"Seriously!" She started, but stopped herself at the embarrassed look on his face. She had promised to be nicer, she recalled. "Just stay next to me, ok?" He nodded and started walking… In the wrong direction "Ryoga no baka!" She shouted, grabbing his hand hastily "I said walk next to me!" She started walking furiously, pulling him along; completely ignoring the fact that he was staring wide-eyed into nothing, his face resembling a tomato, being just caught up totally off guard.

After a few blocks, she'd calmed down and slowed her pace; Ryoga walking silently next to her, his gaze fixated on their holding hands. It felt so odd, to walk so calmly next to her, to feel her soft, warm hand holding his, carelessly tugging him along. It felt so…good.

"We're here!" She cheerfully announced, Ryoga lifted his gaze and his face suddenly lit up

"Hey! It's really my house!" He grinned, hurriedly digging into his backpack for the key. Ukyo lifted her hair from her neck, throwing it over her shoulders. It was just so hot outside! Ryoga opened the door and looked at her

"Thank you, Ukyo-san. For everything" He politely bowed

" 's ok… so, umm…Pass by the restaurant sometime, ok?"

"Ok…Ukyo-san?" He asked as she was about to leave, "Would you like to come in or something?"

"I can't Ryoga-kun, I have to get ready for the lunch rush" She said apologetically

"Oh…so I guess I'll see you around then" He stated deflated

"Yeah…try to stay indoors, ok?" She smiled, and waved goodbye to him. He waved back

"Bye Ukyo-san, and thank you again!" He yelled as she disappeared around the corner. Ryoga set his feet on his house for the first time since almost a year.

* * *

Lunch crowd ended up around two pm. She'd closed when the lasts costumers left cause she had to clean up all by herself. She finished her chores around five, but decided not to open in the evening. Due to the activity of cleaning up a whole restaurant by herself (Including the stockroom), she noted that she needed a bath; she was all sweaty. Around six she was fresh again, having showered and changed into a small top and shorts; suddenly she remembered that she still hadn't cleaned up the guestroom. 

Carrying a broom and a dustpan, she pushed the door open with her foot and got into the room. She was astonished to see that the bed was carefully made and the room looked as if nobody had been there. She swept the floor accumulating the dust in a small pile, then swept it onto the dustpan. She was about to leave the room when something yellow caught her eye. Ryoga's bandanna still stood neatly folded on the nightstand. Smiling, she took it and put it in her short's pocket; she had to make dinner.

After she ate, she sat on the couch with a big mug of iced tea. The air conditioner on the living room made the atmosphere a lot cooler and enjoyable. She set for a movie, but found nothing interesting to watch. She felt something in her pocket and pulled it out; she'd forgot she had Ryoga's bandanna. She idly wondered if he had any other, what with his habit of throwing them around. Although, he always seemed to keep one on his forehead, she noted. So maybe he was out of bandannas? What if he needed them in battle? She frowned, what was she thinking about? He'd be alright, he was strong. She recalled the events of the day before and up to that morning. Even if he was nervous, shy, distrusting, evasive and a complete idiot, she'd had a good time. And she felt like seeing him again. _Loneliness must be getting to me_ She thought, amused. Since when did she wanted to spend time with the lost boy? _Maybe it's just remorse. I've been treating him real badly for the last couple of years_. She felt like she really should make it up to him. She realized a night indoors and a hot meal wasn't enough to repay two years of…what she had done to him. She tried to remember every single time she'd hit him, yelled at him, blamed him… Was she really that awful? Was she really that selfish, that when it came to whatever she wanted, she didn't care about the others? Come to think of it, she never really thought about what would happen to the other suitors if she married Ranma. Would Shampoo be punished by her tribe? Would Akane be dishonored by her family? Would Kodachi get even crazier? She really never thought about that. But Kodachi was already crazy, so… And Shampoo had Mousse to take care of her, they could always stay in Nerima and run their restaurant together and be happy. And if one of her plans would work, Akane would get Ryoga. And Ryoga'd be happy, too. So her thoughts weren't so selfish after all, right? But the most important question here was: what did Ranma want? She didn't know for sure that he loved her, after all, he was at the beach with all the others, instead of being with her. As hard as it was, she acknowledged that maybe Ranma's feelings towards her weren't the ones she'd wished he'd had. And that hurt, a lot. She felt tears starting to invade her eyes. She knew he cared about her, he truly cared, but not in the way she wanted him to. She hated when he referred of her as his best friend, but that was what she was to him. Only his best friend, his childhood friend; the one he thought was a boy for ten years, only to show up one day and turn out to be his fiancée. It had been two years already since she found him. It was plenty of time for him to decide. And she knew he did, she knew he'd already chosen a bride, but it was so painful to know that it wasn't her. _However, I have to keep fighting. Maybe there's still hope, right? If he's not sure, if he's uncertain about his feelings_… She'd have to talk to him when he gets back, ask him to tell her once and for all what his feelings were about her. Even if she suspected, she needed to hear it straight from his mouth; she needed to know if she'd be happy with him or if she'd have to move on. But she'd have to wait two weeks until he'd come back. As for then, she'd enjoy her summer break as best as she could. She would leave those thoughts for later, now she had a bandanna to return first thing in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make it a oneshot, cuz I'd like to continue working on "Memories", and this one was actually a part of it that I worte as a flashback, and became a whole story by its own... So... Shrugs Hope you liked it. It helps you understand why Ukyou is being so nice to Ryouga in "Memories" 


End file.
